Delicada rosa blanca
by Princessa Rose Bernstein
Summary: Cliff Lewis siempre vio a Alison Porter como una delicada rosa a la que debía proteger de los dichos de Jimmy. ¿Cómo le demostrará Cliff lo que realmente siente a Alison? "Look Back in Anger". Cliff LewisxAlison Porter. Contrapunto de "Confused hearts... mixed emotions".


**Disclaimer: **"Look Back in Anger" es propiedad de John Osborne.

_**A/N: Este oneshot surgió luego de leer la obra de teatro "Look Back in Anger" escrita por John Osborne. Inspirada por la relación de Alison Porter con Cliff Lewis, ya que al contrario de Helena Charles y Jimmy Porter, esta relación es muy dulce pero no pasional. Si les gusta el Fluff, espero la disfruten. Si desean déjenme una review. **_

"_Pensamientos"._

"-diálogos-"

"**Flashbacks". **

_**Delicada rosa blanca...**_

Alison era hermosa, inteligente, a él no le importaba si era de clase alta, media o baja, le importaba aquella inocencia que tenía en su alma indefensa. Estaba inmersa en un matrimonio guiado por el odio y la rebelión, sentía que se amaban con Jimmy, pero creía que educarla mediante las ofensas y el sufrimiento, traería más dolor.

Por eso él quiso ser diferente. Se comportaba como un verdadero caballero con ella, la defendía, la protegía, la contenía emocionalmente. Si tan sólo fuera su princesa, él podría tratarla como la reina que en realidad es. Hacía tiempo que Cliff pensaba eso, desde que conoció a la dulce Alison. Aquella morocha de grandes y brillantes ojos color miel y piel blanca lo había hecho sentirse bien a su lado. Pero no tardó demasiado en ver su matrimonio en profundidad, donde era lastimada, donde aquel hombre que la "ganó" de las garras de sus protectores padres arrojaba su corazón al fuego.

No sabía cuánto más sería capaz de ver como ella destruía su vida. Su belleza no era como la de su mejor amiga Helena Charles, tampoco tenía ese fuego interno que aquella actriz tenía. Sin embargo, su corazón era puro, inocente, gentil pero a la vez muy delicado, como una rosa blanca. Debía ser tratada con delicadeza para que no se quebrara y muriera.

Una mañana, el escocés conocido como Cliff Lewis estaba en la pequeña tienda de dulces, aunque fuera el trabajo de Jimmy, él deseaba ir para salir de aquel manicomio que era ese matrimonio. No dejaba de pensar en la morocha, así que decidió preparar una sorpresa. Ella merecía un pequeño obsequio por todo lo que había hecho por él. Ese día, sus ojos estaban puestos en la pequeña tienda de flores, la cual tenía un ramo bastante inusual, tres rosas color rosado y tres blancas. Flores extremadamente delicadas y nobles, tal como la mujer Porter.

Decidió alejarse unos segundos de los dulces para posar sus ojos detenidamente en aquel ramo. _"El cumpleaños de Alison está cerca... ella ha estado sufriendo mucho por los dichos de Jimmy... nunca tiene esa calma que se merece. Tal vez le guste un regalo así..." _pensó así que antes que perder el regalo, decidió comprarlo. Sin embargo, nadie sabía de su existencia.

Una semana después, veía a Alison preparar un poco de té, antes del almuerzo, estaba cansada, estresada en cierto sentido, pero él decidió romper el silencio. –Feliz cumpleaños hermosa.-hablaba, lo que la obligó a voltear con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Cliff...-contestaba en tono suave y dulce. El escocés la besa en los labios y le entrega el ramo. Alison no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían y sonreía feliz. –Son hermosas... muchas gracias.-tomaba el ramo y sonreía. –Amo este tipo de rosas. Son mis favoritas por su delicadeza, porque representan a la mujer muy bien.-la morocha agregaba.

-Siento que te las mereces...-empezaba en tono cálido. –Por ser tan bella como eres, tan dulce como eres, tan delicada como estas flores. Siento que las blancas te representan, porque eres inocente y pura. Eso es lo que te hace vulnerable a los ojos de Jimmy.-

La morocha lo abrazaba fuerte, y colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de Lewis. Quería llorar, necesitaba hacerlo, pero una parte de ella no quería. Sin embargo, sentir el abrazo de Cliff, la obligó a llorar en un tono de desesperación. El escocés no comprendía el motivo que la hacía llorar, pero decidió calmarla.

-Ya... ya... no pasa nada preciosa. Por favor, las cosas con Jimmy mejorarán ya verás. Él te ama, en serio necesitas que te diga eso?-hablaba en tono suave.

-Gracias...-pausaba, sollozando. –Gracias por estar a mi lado... es bueno sentirse querido y apreciado. Las flores fueron un buen regalo.-posaba sus ojos color miel en él. –Pero tú amistad y apoyo... son los mejores regalos. Te, te amo Cliff.-

Alison volvía a besarlo con calidez y dulzura, Cliff la abrazaba fuerte y devolvía el gesto. Después de todo, estar ahí para su princesa, tratarla como la reina que es, era mejor que ser su esposo. Porque a pesar de todo, lo necesitaba, a él y a nadie más. Sabía que sin él, se sentía sola y vacía. Sin duda, sin ella, él también se sentiría perdido. Después de todo, las rosas blancas y puras necesitaban ser cuidadas y protegidas para no quebrarse. Alison Porter era su rosa, y Cliff Lewis, aquel príncipe valiente que la defendía. Eso nunca cambiará. Su amor nunca se extinguirá, porque era el más puro y verdadero de todos.


End file.
